Forever
by musicislife93
Summary: Carlos watches his boyfriend kiss someone else. Not one of my best stories, I was trying to get over writer's block. James/Carlos. Review please.


Carlos was freaking out. There was no way this was happening. Everything was perfect. They were perfect. Why was she here? What did she want? Why doesn't he just walk away? Carlos was having a panic attack.

"Carlos? Carlos, breathe." Logan almost yelled as he began to rub the Latino's back in an attempt to calm him down. But Carlos' breathing just became more labored and his eyes started to water as he stared across the pool. "Carlos, buddy, what's wrong?" Logan asked and furrowed his brow before following the smaller boy's line of vision. Logan's eyes widened and he gasped in shock at what he saw. Soon the shock turned to anger and he was about to stand up, but the small whimper from his friend made him stop.

Logan frowned and rose to his feet, holding his hands out to Carlos, "Come on, let's get you out of here." Carlos could do nothing but nod as he let Logan pull him to his feet and they walked through the lobby.

As Logan pulled a distraught Carlos to the elevators, Kendall stopped them, holding two smoothies that had been meant for himself and Logan, "What happened?" Kendall asked concerned as he took in the Latino's appearance.

"James." Was all Logan said and he tilted his head towards the pool to prove his point. Kendall turned to look at what the boy was hinting at and his face instantly turned red with anger. He dropped the smoothies to the plush carpeting, ignoring Bitters as he yelled in protest.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." The blonde seethed and moved towards the unsuspecting brunette. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and forced him to look back at their upset friend who was staring blankly at the elevators. 

"Not now. Let's get him upstairs. We can deal with James later." Kendall sighed and nodded as he put his arm around his short best friend and the three boys walked to the elevator and made their way upstairs. 

As soon as they entered apartment 2J, Carlos made to B-line to his bedroom, but was nearly knocked to his butt when Logan blocked him. "Hungry?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head, staring at his shoes. "Thirsty?" Logan tried again, but the Latino just shook his again and kept his eyes on the floor. 

Kendall sighed and stepped behind Logan, resting his head on Logan's shoulder and frowning at the sad boy in front of them, "Wanna watch a movie? Your choice." Kendall said hopefully.  
>Carlos knew they where just trying to make him feel better, but really just wanted to go back to his room and cry himself to sleep. He raised his eyes to decline the offer, but as he looked up into the pleading eyes of his two best friends, he sighed, "Sure." <p>

Logan smiled softly and moved with Carlos to the movie stand and Kendall grinned rushing to the kitchen to make popcorn and get some drinks. Carlos grabbed a random movie and popped it into the DVD player before dropping on the couch. The opening credits for _The Hangover _were just starting when Kendall walked back into the living room with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a six-pack of root beer. 

Soon, Logan and Kendall were on either side of Carlos, laughing like this was the first time they had ever seen the movie. Normally, Carlos would be laughing just as hard as them, if not harder at the sexual references and stupid one liners, but right now the only thing that was running through his mind was something that was far from funny. He kept replaying the scene in his head-his boyfriend, the love of his life, in a heated lip-lock with Logan's ex.

He sighed and shook his head to clear the image and stood, "Where are you going?" the question came in stereo from both sides of him and he rolled his eyes. 

"I have to pee. Why? Wanna come with me, hold my hand? Make sure I don't fall in?" The Latino said sarcastically and walked away, "I'm fine, guys. I'll be right back." He said as he closed the door to the bathroom behind himself. 

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and sighed, "What are we going to do about James?" Logan asked as Kendall laid his head in the brunette's lap, "I don't even think he saw us leave." 

"I don't know, but I do know that if he doesn't explain this fast and apologize to Carlos, I'm gonna drown him." Kendall growled and Logan smiled softly, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. 

"Always the protective one." Logan said, almost in a whisper and Kendall smiled leaning up to press a soft kiss to Logan's lips. Suddenly, the door to apartment 2J flew open and James came flying in. 

"Where is he?" he asked, whipping his head from side to side, his eyes searching the small room frantically. He looked like he was about to burst out into tears and he was dripping wet, his clothes sagging from the water. 

Kendall quickly stood up and turned to face his best friend, Logan following suit and placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder in an attempt to keep him in check. "Why do you care?" Kendall growled and James flinched. 

"It's not what you think. I just-she-I didn't-Ugh!" James collapsed onto the couch, not caring that he was wet, and tears spilled from his eyes, "I need to talk to him." He sobbed out.  
>Logan frowned at his sobbing friend and looked up at his now confused boyfriend, "What happened James?" Kendall asked cautiously and seated himself next to his best friend. <p>

"She-she came back to tell-tell me that she got the part in that big movie. I-I was happy for her, you know. And I was about to-to tell her that she should go-go tell Jo and you guys and she-she just-kissed me. I didn't know what was happening and by the time everything registered in my mind and I pushed her away, Carlos and Logan were gone. I-I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let me leave. She-she said that she liked me and came back to be with me, but I-I told her that I loved Carlos and she slapped me and pushed me in the pool. And-and now I'm here and I just want to talk to him!" James said, his voice rising with his emotions. 

Kendall frowned and put his arm around James' shoulders, "Dude, you have to explain this to Carlos. He's freaking out right now, I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Logan nodded agreeing with Kendall and James sighed. 

"He probably hates me," James looked at Logan and cringed, "You should probably hate me." 

Logan furrowed his brow in confusion, then smiled and laughed, "Dude, I am certainly not mad at you. I actually think you kissing her the first time was the best thing to happen to me, to all of us. I got Kendall, you finally told Carlos how you feel, and she moved." James nodded in understanding then stood. 

"I have to talk to him. I can't stand the thought of him hating me." 

"I don't hate you." A small voice spoke and all three boys turned to face the source. Carlos stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes were still puffy and he avoided eye contact with all of them, opting for staring at the floor instead. 

"Carlos, I didn't kiss her I-" 

"Guys, can you leave us alone?" Carlos interrupted James and looked between Kendall and Logan. The boys nodded and Kendall took Logan's hand pulling him into their shared bedroom. Once their bedroom door was closed, Carlos made his way around the couch and plopped down next to James, still not looking at him. 

"Carlos, I'm so sorry." James choked out as he ran his fingers through his hair making it stand up in every direction. Finally, the Latino's dark eyes slid up to look at James and he couldn't help but smile at the messy hair, James always looked cutest when his hair wasn't perfect. 

Carlos took James' hand in his own and interlocked their fingers, "I heard all of it," the Latino explained, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I just-I looked up and you two were kissing and I didn't know what to think and Logan brought me up here right away." 

"Carlos, I love you. Only you." James said placing his hand on Carlos' cheek and stroking it softly, "Forever." He whispered. Carlos smiled and pulled James into a breath-taking kiss that ended just as soon as it started. 

"Do I kiss better?" Carlos asked, suddenly a little self-conscious. James smiled and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. 

"No one kisses better than you." He said and kissed the boy again, which Carlos gladly accepted and returned. 

"Logan kisses better than both of you!" Kendall's voice yelled from behind the closed bedroom door followed by an, "Ow, what was that for? You do kiss better." 

Carlos chuckled and James rolled his eyes as the Latino ran his fingers through the pretty boy's hair, "I love you." 

Carlos grinned down at his boyfriend and leaned in for another kiss, "I love you, too," he said against his lips, "Forever." 


End file.
